Confesiones
by Ale93371
Summary: Mi primer one-shot de Dead or Alive. Helena y Bayman llevan tiempo trabajando juntos para derrotar a Víctor Donovan, ella siente mucha confianza y a su vez algo de atracción por él... pero Bayman le dirá un secreto que pondrá su amistad al borde del abismo. Calificado M por lenguaje fuerte y violencia.


_**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Dead or Alive. Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Esto más o menos sería después de DOA5, pero igual podría decirse que es una versión propia, juzguen ustedes.**_

_**Dead or Alive y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tecmo, este fic fue escrito con el único propósito de entretener. Bien, ahí va:**_

Confesiones

Helena Douglas, la actual lider de DOATEC (Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee), una compañía dedicada a la investigación armamentística además de la creación del torneo de lucha "Dead or Alive"; descansaba en su enorme y lujoso crucero que además servía como uno de los cuarteles de dicha compañía.

Su madre, María, había tenido una relación amorosa con Fame Douglas, el fundador y antiguo líder de DOATEC. Pero por desgracia para madre e hija, Fame se iría con una mujer japonesa, relación donde nacería Kokoro, la media hermana de Helena. En su juventud se convirtió en una cantante de ópera como su madre y apenas tenía relación con su padre… pero la desgracia y tragedia se llevaría a ambos de la vida de Helena.

La primera ocurrió durante un concierto de ópera de Helena, cuando un francotirador, intentó matarla, pero María se puso heroicamente en el medio y recibió el fatal disparo por su hija.

Como si no fuera suficiente con la pérdida de su madre, otro asesino, de la misma forma eliminó a Fame Douglas. Completamente sola y llena de rabia Helena sospechaba que alguien de DOATEC fue quien encargo las muertes de sus padres y se inscribió en el torneo Dead or Alive.

Luego de muchas aventuras y peripecias, Helena, con la ayuda de algunos aliados, consiguió descubrir al responsable de haberle arruinado la vida: Víctor Donovan, uno de los principales líderes de DOATEC, ese hombre fue quien encargó a los asesinos profesionales que le arrebataron todo. Precisamente una guardaespaldas de Donovan, una bella mujer de cabello blanco llamada Christie es la que jaló el gatillo del rifle que acabó con la vida de María… pero no tenía relación con la muerte de Fame, cuando Helena la cuestionó ella no dijo nada sobre el segundo criminal.

Pero eso formaba parte del pasado, cuando el clan ninja Mugen Tenshin sufrieron varios ataques a manos de Donovan para capturar a varios de sus mejores ninjas, incluyendo a la kunoichi fugitiva Kasumi, finalmente arremetieron contra los cuarteles principales de DOATEC, destruyéndolos… sin embargo Donovan no se rindió y formó su propia compañía: MIST.

Con esto, finalmente Helena, la joven de cabellos dorados, se quedó al mando de la nueva DOATEC y en los torneos Dead or Alive, conoció a Bayman, un hombre proveniente de Rusia, un mercenario, de los mejores. Por motivos desconocidos para Helena, Bayman también desea destruir a Donovan y por eso no duda en trabajar para ella… siempre y cuando le pague bien.

Un día, el famoso DJ y luchador de Muay Thai, Zack, quien trabaja para Helena también como organizador del torneo DOA y como piloto personal del helicóptero de la empresa; fue, por pedido de la mujer, en busca de Bayman mientras ella recibía a Kasumi.

- ¿Mi hermanos Hayate y Ayane te contactaron? – preguntaba la kunoichi de cabellos rojos.

- Sí, pero no han dicho nada sobre ti, Kasumi, quédate tranquila. – le respondía la Helena con una mano en el hombro.

- De acuerdo… ¿por qué quieres hablar con Bayman?

- Necesito hablar de negocios con él, necesito que investigue sobre los hombres de Donovan. Ha hecho un buen trabajo con nosotros y me ha ayudado mucho, lastima que él sea muy frío y distante.

- Bueno, es su forma de ser, fue mercenario por mucho tiempo, sería normal ser frío y duro.

- Sí, Kasumi. Pero espero poder saber más de él.

- Parece que no tardarás mucho en saber sobre él… ahí viene el helicóptero.

Efectivamente, un helicóptero con las siglas DOATEC aterrizaba en una zona ubicada del enorme crucero. De allí bajó Zack, un afroamericano con ropas extravagantes y actitud burlona, acompañado de un hombre con ropas militar y cabello corto, sin dudas Bayman, llevaba un bolso de equipaje en una de sus manos.

- Listo, ya llegamos "Danko". – hablaba Zack al ruso.

- ¿"Danko"? – preguntaba él, extrañado.

- Oye… sabes a que me refiero… Ivan Danko. – explicaba el afroamericano, el ruso parecía seguir sin entender. - ¿Nunca viste "Red Heat"? ¿Ivan Danko, el policía ruso que hizo Arnold Schwarzenegger?

- No me dedico a ver películas. – decía fríamente el soldado.

- Bueno, es una película un poco vieja, yo era pequeño cuando la vi pero… ¡Oye, espera! – exclamó Zack al ver como Bayman se alejaba caminando hacia la puerta del despacho de Helena.

Bayman golpeó la puerta hasta que la voz de Helena lo invitó a pasar, ella vestía ropas que resaltaban su bello físico pero el ruso permaneció inmutable. El despacho era una oficina grande con un escritorio, un par de mesas, un televisor, un sofá y una ventana grande que mostraba el mar.

- Hola Bayman. – dijo la rubia.

- Señorita Douglas. – saludó el militar.

- Te invité para que hablemos sobre algunos negocios, pero te veo algo cansado.

. Sí, no he dormido bien, estaba terminando una misión cuando el loquito este me trajo aquí. – aclaró Bayman señalando a Zack, cosa que lo disgustó al DJ.

- Bueno, si quieres descansa en uno de los camarotes y después hablamos.

- No hay problema, puedo hablar con usted ahora… no me voy a morir por estar unas horas más despierto.

- No, mejor ve a descansar un poco, nuestra charla puede esperar.

Bayman no quería postergar el dialogo pero ante la insistencia de la dama decidió dejar el despacho y dirigirse a uno de los camarotes, muy completos con baños incluidos. Tras dormir un poco se dio una ducha y de su bolso sacó un nuevo juego de ropa: una camiseta blanca, un jean azul y zapatos marrones.

Mientras pasaba esto, Helena seguía charlando con la joven Kasumi:

- Kasumi, hazme un favor. Cuando Bayman vuelva, quiero que nos dejes solos.

- De acuerdo, pero no entiendo porque eres tan amable con él si apenas te habla y solo le interesa acabar con Donovan mientras le pagues.

- Bueno, entre nosotras… no puedo evitar sentirme algo atraída por él.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, ya sabes, él tiene 33, yo 23… y que él no sea el hombre más hermoso del mundo, aunque hay algo que me atrae… es por eso que lo invité… no solamente para charlar sobre la misión… sino también para saber más de él.

Unos nuevos golpes a la puerta cortaron la charla:

- Adelante. – dijo la mujer de cabellos dorados.

Bayman pasó, Kasumi miró a Helena y sin decir nada se retiró. Helena se sentó en el sofá grande que tenía allí y lo invitó al mercenario a sentarse a su lado.

- Bayman… debo decir que pareces otro hombre vestido así. – hablaba ella mirando la ropa casual del ruso.

- Sí, llevaba una muda de ropa en mi bolso… pero hablemos de negocios ahora.

- Siempre directo al grano… bien, quiero que investigues lo que puedas sobre MIST y las acciones de Donovan.

- Que raro, creí que le pedirías eso a tu amiguita ninja y a su clan.

- Kasumi y los Mugen Tenshin son buenos infiltrándose, pero tú tienes más experiencia en eso… te pagaré bien.

- Bien, señorita Douglas…

- Creo que tenemos suficiente confianza Bayman… llámame Helena solamente.

- Bien, señ… Helena, veré que puedo hacer. Dígale a ese loco del helicóptero que me lleve, tengo una idea sobre de donde sacar información.

Bayman ya se estaba levantando pero la mano suave de Helena tomó su mano callosa para detenerlo.

- Espera Bayman… ¿Por qué siempre tienes prisa?

- Cuando más rápido haga mi trabajo, más cerca estaremos de atrapar a Donovan.

- Pero… nunca me dijiste porque odias a Donovan…

- Son motivos míos… creí que ya lo había dejado claro.

- Más claro sería que dijeras realmente el motivo… pero siempre que hablamos tengo suerte si puedo hacer que digas más de cuatro palabras.

- Yo trabajo para ti, tú me das el dinero, nada más.

- Pero eso no significa que no podamos hablar… Bayman, me caes bien y me has ayudado bastante pero odio que apenas me hables… es como si me evitaras.

Helena miraba fijamente a Bayman, a pesar de los ojos suplicantes de ella, el rostro duro y cuadrado del ruso no cambiaba para nada.

- ¿Ya terminó? – dijo él sin más.

- Sí… - dijo ella después de un gran suspiro de decepción. – Pero quiero que te quedes aunque sea hasta mañana, el helicóptero necesita combustible y pronto va a anochecer.

- Bien, me quedaré.

- Perfecto, la cena se servirá en el comedor, luego puedes volver a tu camarote para dormir.

El hombre de Rusia abrió la puerta para retirarse cuando la mujer lo detuvo por ultima vez, seguía mirándolo fijamente mientras le hablaba:

- Bayman… confío en ti… tal vez no quieras decirme lo que te hizo Donovan pero si quieres atraparlo entonces no tengo problemas en ayudarte… para mí eres más que un aliado, creeme, confío en ti.

Esas últimas palabras parecen si haber afectado al ruso aunque no cambio su rostro, se retiró nuevamente del despacho. Horas mas tarde se sirvió la cena donde comió junto a la dueña de DOATEC, la kunoichi fugitiva y el molesto DJ. Bayman permaneció callado toda la cena y se retiró a su camarote apenas terminó.

Estuvo hasta la madrugada intentando dormir, pero las palabras de Helena taladraban su mente:

- Confío en ti, Bayman, confío en ti. – se repetía una y otra vez.

Cuando finalmente se durmió tuvo un sueño tan horrendo que hubiera preferido no dormir: se encontraba en un helicóptero, con ropa negra y un rifle de francotirador en las manos, con la mira apuntaba a lo lejos a un hombre mayor, de cabellos canosos.

- ¡Y así damos por finalizado el primer torneo Dead or Alive! – anunciaba el hombre mayor ante el publico al que se dirigía.

- Señor, tengo a Douglas en la mira… usted diga cuando. – decía Bayman por un comunicador en su oído.

- Dispare. – respondió una voz del otro lado.

En el mismo motivo en el que jaló del gatillo y sonó el disparo, todo se puso en blanco, como si de repente estuviera en la nada. Luego de unos segundos en blanco, él ruso se encotraba ahora en una oficina mirando a un hombre misterioso detrás de un escritorio.

- Muy bien Donovan, ya cumplí mi trabajo. Él está muerto… ahora dame mi dinero. – exigía el mercenario.

- Por supuesto Bayman… te daré tu pago… pero hubo un cambio de último minuto. – respondió el misterioso mientras apretaba un botón de su escritorio.

De pronto tres hombres armados con ametralladoras entraron apuntando a Bayman, quien miraba desconcertado.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué rayos es esto, Donovan?!

- Lo siento Bayman… pero tengo otros planes para ti… llévenlo afuera… y mátenlo. – ordenó el hombre detrás del escritorio.

Así el ruso fue sacado por la fuerza hasta la entrada del edificio, cuando estuvo unos pasos afuera escuchaba a sus espaldas a sus verdugos detrás preparando sus armas.

- Maldito seas Donovan… pagarás por esto. – dijo por lo bajo Bayman.

Uno de los soldados se acercó a él apuntando su ametralladora, apenas el frío cañón del arma tocó la espalda del mercenario, este reaccionó ferozmente dándose vuelta y tomando la ametralladora del ejecutor consiguió desarmarlo. Por miedo los otros dos soldados apuntaron y abrieron fuego sin importar que su compañero estaba ahí. Bayman no dudó y usó al soldado como escudo para protegerse de los disparos. Aprovechó que el soldado abatido llevaba un cuchillo y apenas cesó el fuego lo tomó y lo arrojó con una puntería certera a uno de los asesinos, clavándose en el pecho matándolo. El soldado restante quiso disparar de nuevo pero el cargador vacío se salió del arma, antes de que pudiera carga Bayman le propinó una patada al arma haciéndola volar de sus manos, asustado, el soldado sacó un cuchillo pero el ruso al primer golpe pudo tomarlo del brazo, lo torció hasta oír un crujido desagradable y luego lo tomó de la cabeza con sus manos y le rompió el cuello. Una vez acabado con los tres esbirros de Donovan, Bayman miró arriba y vio en las ventanas del edificio varios francotiradores así que no perdió y empezó a correr eludiendo los disparos.

El mercenario se despertó repentinamente sobresaltado, ya era de día, sentía el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo.

- Mierda… siempre el mismo sueño… esto nunca terminará. - era lo único que decía el hombre con su respiración acelerada.

Bayman se levantó y se vistió. Era el mismo conjunto de ropa casual pero decidió sacar de su bolso una campera ligera negra.

Helena estaba conversando con Kasumi y Zack, cuando Bayman entró se hizo un silencio absoluto.

- Bienvenido, señor alegre. – lo saludaba Zack, el ruso solo le dedicó una mirada amenazante.

- Zack… Kasumi… retírense, necesito hablar a solas con Bayman. – dijo Helena.

- No, sería mejor que se queden. – sugirió Bayman. - Necesito testigos.

- ¿Testigos? ¿De qué estas hablando Bayman?

- Señori… Helena, no puedo soportarlo más. Usted gana, le voy a decir porque detesto a Donovan… pero cuando oiga lo que debo decir… me odiará el resto de su vida.

- Creo que exageras Bayman… pero me alegra que ver que quieres abrirte… adelante. – invitaba la mujer rubia.

- Bien, yo antes de ser mercenario era un asesino a sueldo… es casi lo mismo pero más especifico, eran trabajos que debían realizarse limpiamente y sin problemas.

- Bueno… todos tenemos pasados oscuros…

- Helena… yo trabajaba… yo trabajaba para Donovan.

Helena, junto a Kasumi y Zack, quedaron perplejos ante la confesión.

- ¿Trabajabas para Donovan?

- Así es Helena… una vez me encargó subirme a un helicóptero con un rifle y acabar con la vida de una persona… de un hombre… debía realizarlo cuando la víctima iba a dar un discurso de cierre del primero torneo Dead or Alive…

- No… - decía Helena mientras de sus ojos lentamente salían lágrimas. – Bayman… por favor… dime que no…

- Me temo que sí Helena… yo asesiné a tu padre, Donovan era científico y uno de las principales jefes de DOATEC y me pagó para eliminar a Fame Douglas.

- Dios… no… - solo alcanzaba a balbucear ella.

- Pero Donovan me engaño, cuando fui en busca de mi paga él me tendió una trampa y envió soldados a matarme… ahí me di cuenta de mi error en ayudar a ese bastardo… por eso acepté ayudarte Helena, en parte para hacerle pagar a Donovan y parte para compensar mi error.

Helena estaba muda al igual que Zack y Kasumi, lo único que hacía era llorar recordando a su padre.

- Por eso… - continuaba Bayman. – Era mejor que Zack y Kasumi se quedarán para que sean testigos de mi confesión… que está grabada.

Acto seguido, el hombre se llevó la manó adentro del abrigo, Kasumi se preparó para reaccionar en caso de que fuera un arma… pero lo que sacó fue una grabadora y la dejó sobre el escritorio del despacho.

- Ahí está, la encendí al entrar aquí, toda mi confesión está en la cinta. Así que adelante Helena, haz lo que te parezca correcto, no me opondré… necesitaba sacarme un peso de encima y me pareciera injusto que confiaras tanto en mí después de lo que te hice…

Aún con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas Helena sacó la cinta de la grabadora.

- ¿Quiere que llame a los guardias? – sugería Zack.

- No, Zack. – decía por fin Helena.

La dueña de DOATEC se acercó a la ventana que daba al mar, se quedó unos minutos mirando en silencio hasta que finalmente se volteó a ver al soldado.

- ¿Estás seguro de que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste, Bayman?

- Sí, sino no me interesaría ayudarte… no es solamente por dinero que trabajaba para ti.

Tras oír esta respuesta Helena volvió a mirar la ventana, la abrió y ante la incrédula mirada de todos, incluyendo al propio Bayman, arrojó la cinta al mar.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaba Bayman sin comprender.

- Mi padre y yo no fuimos muy unidos, cuando era pequeña nos dejó a mi madre y a mí por otra mujer… pero eso no significa que no lo quería.

- Pero no comprendo porque se deshizo de la cinta.

- Porque el verdadero culpable de todo es Donovan… además si te enviara a la cárcel perdería a uno de mis mejores hombres.

- Helena…

- Pero prométeme que Donovan pagará, Bayman.

- Te juro que ese maldito pagará por lo que le hizo a todos nosotros: a ti, a mí, a Kasumi… todos.

- En ese caso, no diré nada de lo que hiciste. Zack, Kasumi… por favor no divulguen nada de lo que pasó aquí.

- De acuerdo. – aceptó la kunoichi pelirroja.

- Bueno, si me aumentaran un poco el sueldo… - decía Zack pero la mirada fulminante de la señorita Douglas y el gesto de cortar cuellos de Bayman lo hicieron retractarse – Tranquilos, era broma.

- Bayman… espero que estés listo para tu misión. – volvió a hablar Helena.

- Sí… y quiero decirle que no me pague… estar más cerca de ese maldito es mi mejor paga.

En un par de horas Bayman nuevamente se puso su unifome militar y se preparó para subirse al helicóptero, pero Helena lo detuvo.

- Cuídate mucho Bayman. – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Usted también Helena. – respondió él, devolviendo la sonrisa, gesto que sorprendió a ella y al afroamericano.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Sonreíste! ¿No te dolió la cara al hacerlo? – le preguntó Zack.

- Debiste haberme sacado una foto, porque si sigues hablando será la ultima que me hayas visto sonreír. – replicó el ruso subiéndose al helicóptero.

El vehículo se elevó en los aires, Bayman y se Helena miraba a pesar de la distancia que los separaba cada vez más. Una vez que el crucero ahora era tan solo un punto blanco en el mar azul, el hombre de Rusia ahora estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

- _Donovan, tarde o temprano caerás… vivo o muerto_. – pensaba él mientras su mirada se hacía cada vez más agresiva recordando a su enemigo. – _Helena, me diste una oportunidad… no voy a fallarte._

FIN

_**Bien, así concluye mi primer fic de DOA, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Dejen reviews con sus opiniones y sugerencias, serán tomadas en cuenta.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, gracias.**_

_**Ale93371.**_


End file.
